


The cloud can never hide from the sun.

by Rhye_Meow



Category: The Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: Canon, Friendship, Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhye_Meow/pseuds/Rhye_Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about the young cloud knight who, happens to see Grisia(young Sun knight) and Lesus(young Judgment knight) during their chat over the toilet. What he discovers shocks him.</p>
<p>This is written in the POV of Demos Cloud . Currently one of the twelve holy knights in training. (Cloud Knight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cloud can never hide from the sun.

"I don't mind you staying here and 'drift' on your own, but child, you have to leave this room sometime and 'drift' into the holy temple, to familiarize yourself with it." Teacher told me one afternoon when he saw me reading a book behind an empty cupboard in the library.

I nodded my head and immediately stood and brush some dust that accumulated around my pants. I rarely see Teacher Cloud these days. It seems i'm already used to this taciturn man and his way of teaching me. - _"I'll show you this one time and you practice on your own."_

After i went outside the cupboard, i saw him squinting his eyes at me.

"Teacher, is there something wrong?" I asked

_Sigh_.

Huh? Why is teacher Cloud sighing? Have i disappointed him lately? Or have i done something to make him mad. No. I don't think that's the case here. As i look at him closely, his eyes shows a hint of... worry?

"I heard from Storm Knight that you have been in a shockingly busy state these days. It's seems the young Sun Knight have asked you to do all sorts of his biddings." He spoke in soft words like a father would to a child.

Ah, so that's what it is. I thought it's out of character for teacher to come all the way here to ask me to leave my hiding place. He was worried for me.

Touched by his concern i answered " He will be my future boss, his little favors does not require much time. I'm alright."

Teacher look at me for a few seconds, nodded and left.

It's true, Grisia has been requesting me to do all sorts of _'little favors'_. Although i told my teacher i am alright, the truth is i'm sort of hiding from him. Grisia's 'small' or 'little' favors are usually stuff he could and should be doing by himself. And this request of his are endless!

How shameful!

Had i known that agreeing to help him would cause me my peaceful days to burst like bubbles, i never would have said yes in the beginning.

Where should i go to escape the walking darkness that is known as Grisia?

As i drifted along the corridors of the temple, i saw two female clerics standing beside a pillar ogling at Ceo. He was walking, holding stacks of documents half a meter high. Dark lines visible under his eyes.

Better run and hide from him too. It seems he have not yet to escape Grisia's endless torture.

A few minutes of dazed walking , i found myself in front of the Judge complex hall way.

I have not been in here before.

Ofcourse i wouldn't have. I belong to the _'good and warm hearted faction'_. The knights that believes that the God of light is a benevolent being that forgives sinners and give them chance for repentance. The _'cold and cruel hearted faction'_ however believes sinners should be punished and not given a chance to repent. So is to say, this is their work place.

Curious, i wanted to see what is happening inside the complex. I've only read it in books how they interrogate and punish criminals accordingly.

Could i handle seeing it?

Just as i was contemplating,  i hear footsteps drawing near.

"Oopps, almost spilled the water there! Whew!"

Oh no! This voice belongs to Grisia!

Panic rose over me. As i scan over my surroundings to check where i should hide, I only saw one door that appears to be the toilet room.

No choice. I swiftly went in there hoping Grisia didn't see me. Though i doubt he would. My _cloud step'_ * ability is superb. It took me less than 2 seconds to drift inside the toilet room. And it seems he was holding something that he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings.

_Creak_.

What? He's coming in here?!

I went and hide inside the last stall, peeking through the crevice of the door, I saw Grisia put down the stools and a basin of water at the floor. He then sat on one of the stools and leaned on the wall eating some sort of biscuit. By the looks of it, it seems this is young Ice Knight's desserts.

Why is he lazing here? Could it be that this is where he was hiding so he can't do all his work?

As i was thinking this, the door creaked again, Grisia was now grinning ear to ear when he saw who went inside. I couldn't see who is that person. Next thing i heard was retching sounds.

The retching and coughing continued for a few minutes and then it stops. Grisia then held in front a handkerchief and the mysterious man took it. All i saw was black sleeves. By the looks of it, it seems like he was wearing a black robe.

-Silence.

"You don't look too well my dear brother. Could it be that you are feeling under the weather? Would you like Grisia to share you the blessing of basking in the mercy of the benevolent God of light and help you experience his glory?" Grisia spoke gleeful. Though his face was full of ...mocking?

"The harsh sunshine of God have taken his punishment upon the sinners who roam onto his land. As his child, i believe i have not earn the right to rest until i put those who defile his name to justice." The mysterious man spoke in cold retort.

Wait a minute. This voice belongs to Lesus Judgment! The young Judgment knight. The leader of the 'cold and cruel' hearted faction. Why is Grisia, meeting him in this toilet? Is Lesus the one who was puking awhile ago?

"Ha, Lesus you got help me. " Grisia broke in pleading tone as he speak.

As expected, he really is Lesus!

"What do you need this time? I already went out last night to buy your blueberry treats. "  
Lesus voice was low and cold, but i sense a bit of humor as i heard him snort.

What is this? I heard from Grisia before that Lesus push over score is 80%. But i still cannot believe that the leader of the opposing faction( though we are still in training) is actually meeting here and speaking casually? It seems that they are _friends?_

"Teacher Neo found out i skipped the sword fighting lesson yesterday while he was away. I heard from his vice captain that he is looking for me!!" Grisia lamented.

-Chuckle. " You should have do what he asked you to, you know better. Infuriating him will cause you a good thrashing." Said Lesus.

"You're so mean to me. You have to help me find an excuse why i skipped it. You know you're the only one i can ask for favors!" As Grisia is saying this, it seems his eyes is brimming with tears. He really was in a dire situation. Neo Sun is tagged as the strongest Sun knight in the history. And pissing him is not a very wise thing to do.

"Oh? I'm the only one who you ask for favors? What is this i hear. You're lying to me?" Lesus voice was serious. I could imagine what kind of face he makes right now. As i always see him with stern expression.

"What do you mean?" Grisia adopted an innocent look while he clasped his hands together and place it on his lap. His golden blond hair was slightly disarray at the back, but he still looks elegant by the way he sits. As expected of the sun knight.

"I heard from Ice , that even Demos was doing errands for you. You know you shouldn't use your knights like that." Lesus reprimands.

"Ah, you know brother Judgment i'm very happy about Deedee* . Apparently, people is having a difficult time with him. They don't know where to find him. Some of the twelve knights doesn't really remember what he looks like." Grisia stood and stretch his arms upward abit , then sat again. He continued " The first time i saw him crouching through the crevice like a gloomy brat,  
My heart twinge a little. Although cloud knights are like ghost lazing about, when i went and touch his hand, he told me _'don't'_ that i'll get myself black by him or something. As his brother, i was sad to see him like that. Do you know the reason why he acts as such?!" Grisia asked Lesus. The looks in his eyes was earnest. This is the first time i've seen him like this. I always see him smiling and running about. Hiding from teacher Neo.

"You are right, i don't really know Demos that much. As we rarely see each other. Maybe he just doesn't like people to invade his privacy... But why are you happy for him? And what's with the didi*?" Lesus said.

Grisia smile his brightest smile, lean against the wall and answered Lesus.  
"Well he's now being regularly scene by his other brothers! He has a few conversations with them, even help out Deatho with few of his errands! Though i do not know what happened to him in the past to make him cower in the corner when he sees people. I'm glad that he is now mingling , well sort of mingling with the other twelve knights. Do you think if i didn't ask him to do small favors for me, he will leave his hiding place? That shut in! haha!"

"So you used that pretense to bully him?" Lesus asked. I heared him snort again.

"Wha...what are you talking about Lesus Judgment?! I have never bully anyone, especially my twelve knights! What are you glaring at me for?....*sweats on forehead* Oh, okay maybe a little, Strawberry* is a little funny.. hehe , but! But i am not bullying Deedee. I'm doing this for his sake. As his brother and future Sun knight i have an obligation too!..where are you going Lesus? Oi, my problem Lesus you got to help me! Teacher Neo will kill me! Hey! Why are you leaving me Lesus?! Lesus... wait up.. i got to pick up this stools.. "

Grisia hurriedly picking up the stools and basin when i heard a soft chuckling and creak on the door. Lesus apparently left Grisia while mumbling. "This damn Lesus! *sob sob* If i die,i swear i'll come back from beyond the grave to dye your robes with white paint!" Grisia grumbles as he leave the toilet too.

This surprise me.

So this is why Grisia has been bothering me non stop , he wanted me to experience the camaraderie and brotherhood of the knights. He saw i was alone and didn't like to talk much. Even if he didn't knew my past, he immediately deduce the fact that i don't want the company of others. And it's true, if i don't get to know the future twelve holy knights, then how am i going to work with them in the future? It seems i have been wrong about him. He simply just wants us to have a harmonious relationship. And asking us to _'work together'_ by doing _'small favors'_ for him is just a small step.

A smile crept up my face as i leave the stall. It's a smile that hasn't shown on my face for quite awhile now. Having a sun knight like him isn't too bad too. I told myself as i drift back to my own world.

....

_BANG_

"Deedee where are youuu?!" Grisia is all full of smile as he enters the library. Although he appears happy, there are blood traces on his clothes but there are no wounds on him.

Huh? Did he spar and lose to someone?

Slowly i rose up and ask" Do you need something from me?"

He wriggle his index finger wanting me to come outside with him. I nodded and follow him.

At the corridor he shoved a jar of what appears to be white paint. I took it and studied it dumdfounded why would he give this to me. Before i could asked, he said.

"Deedee, you have to do me a small favor. You see Brother Grisia has suffered in the hands of his teacher and now i am recuperating. Because of a certain someone. As your brother i ask you to 'sneakily' go to Judgment room and pour this paint all over his robe. " as Grisia is saying this, his face seems to have veins popping in his forehead. He is seething with rage to the point of flames almost materializing. While he is in this condition, he -as always- is smiling. Scary!

A chill ran down my spine.

I nodded, seeing as i might have suffer a fate worst than Lesus if i don't agree.

With this Grisia's face lighten and he pat my shoulder. "I'm really bless to have a brother like cloud. May the benevolent God of light gives you blessing throughout this day." With this he turned and leave...gracefully...

Holding the paint in my hand, i sob inwardly.

I was wrong. Grisia really is like a walking darkness. I made a mental note never to piss him. To always do what he ask, to never say he was wrong. And to my best abilities... _hide from him..._

**Author's Note:**

> * Cloud step- i just called demos ability to banished into thin air as cloud step seeing as nobody understood where he goes when he banish into thin air. ^_^
> 
> Deedee- is Grisia's nickname for demos, a pun for didi, younger brother in chinese language.
> 
> Deatho- Grisia's nickname for ceo , the young storm knight.
> 
> Strawberry- Grisia's nickname for elmairy ,the young leaf knight.


End file.
